roelfandomcom-20200213-history
Part 10 1944
1944 January 4th The 1st Ukrainian front belonging to the Soviet Union enters Poland. January 20th The German siege of Leningrad is lifted. January 22nd US and British troops land a force of 50,000 men at Anzio, Italy, south of Rome. February 7th KNRS Amsterdam leaves earth orbit for the first time sins it arrived in 1936 , its destination is Mars where it will for now on remain in orbit as the royal Netherlands space force headquarters in Den Helder (1) fear that the risk that the flagship is spotted is increasing and that whit moon base Eisinga and New Fijenoord-Rotterdamsche space yard being build , KNRS Amsterdam can begin exploring other planets whit the orbit of Mars as its new home. February 11th Whit KNRS Amsterdam now orbiting Mars , plans for its exploration are being made , as the royal Netherlands space force has only visit Mars whit its shuttles , it has never sent a person to the surface , now whit KNRS Amsterdam orbiting Mars , this is about to change , but first the royal Netherlands space force has to put a man on the surface of the planet. February 15th Captain De Jong authorizes the stellar cartography department onboard KNRS Amsterdam to begin searching for a landing site for the first royal Netherlands space force person to walk on the surface of Mars. March 4th The United States air force makes its first attack on the German capitol of Berlin. March 20th Four royal Netherlands space force personal are beamed down towards Mars surface wearing EV suits (2) , during the hour the are on the surface the plant the Netherlands flag , put a small remote weather station and bring back samples of mars soil back to the orbiting KNRS Amsterdam for studying. April 3rd A reconnaissance plane belonging to the British fleet air arm fly’s over Kaafjord, northern Norway, where the sunken German battleship KMS Tirpitz is , the reconnaissance plane conforms that the Germans are not making any attempts to raise here. April 17th The Japanese imperial army launches a massive operation in the Chinese provinces of Henan, Hubei , Guangxi and Hunan , more then 600,000 men are involved in the largest land operation ever conducted by the Japanese imperial army in china , facing them are 345,000 men belonging to the Chinese national revolutionary army. April 18th American battleship USS California joins USS Arkansas in Northern Ireland waters , preparing for here new role as shore bombardment ship at the upcoming invasion of Normandy (3). May 8th Koolhoven helikopter industrie shows some high ranking officers belonging to the royal Netherlands air force , royal Netherlands naval aviation service and the royal Netherlands East Indies air force, their first prototype of the KH-2 Kolibrie II helicopter (4). June 6th The allies begin their invasion of Normandy ,France. June 12th Germany launches the first V-1 flying bombs against Britain from launch sites in occupied Belgium , as several of the V-1 launch sides are close to the Netherlands province of Zeeland , the air defense command Zeeland and the royal Netherlands air force present in Zeeland are put on high alert. July 4th First two royal Netherlands space force personal arrive at moon base Eisinga , whit this the base receive its first permanent occupants , the base when fully complete , will be able to house twelve space force personal. July 20th A failed assassination attempt on Adolf Hitler is made. July 21st The British Firestorm jet fighter enters into service whit the British royal air force (5). Augustus 15th The Allies launch a second invasion of France , between Cannes and Toulon. Augustus 22nd British fleet air arm torpedo bombers with escorting fighters , attack the German battleship KMS Gneisenau which is laying in a dock in Kiel , where she was undergoing a replacement of here turrets , the attack results in fires breaking out , which set off an explosion that destroys most of here bow. Augustus 23rd Romania breaks with Germany , surrenders to the Soviet Union and joins the Allies. Augustus 25th Finland requests an armistice with the Soviet Union. The French city of Paris is liberated Augustus 26th Romania declares war on Germany. Augustus 31st A Mars rock is given to queen Wilhelmina for a her birthday , the rock is presented by commander of the royal Netherlands space force rear admiral Doorman. September 2nd Allied troops enter Belgium. September 9th Bulgaria signs an armistice with the Allies. September 11th Du heavy allied bombing the German V-2 rocket launch sites in occupied Belgium , they Germans moved them forty miles inside Germany , this cause problems for the Netherlands as now V-2 rockets will fly over the country towards targets in England and allied control Antwerp , the air defense command headquarters in Den Haag putts all eleven provinces air defense commands , to high alert whit radar stations Den Helder and Nieuw-Milligen who have bin upgraded heavily sins the first came online will track and report any V-2 rocket flying over the Netherlands and report any over flight to the provinces air defense commands. September 19th Finland and the Soviet Union sign an armistice, ending the conflict between their countries. October 7th Royal Netherlands air force 306th fighter squadron (6) becomes the first jet operated fighter squadron , whit more then fourteen D-23 Fokker meteoor M.1 jet fighters , the previous aircraft the 306th fighter squadron flew was the Fokker D-22 fighter. November 2nd Canadian troops take Zeebrugge in Belgium , Belgium is now entirely liberated. November 6th President Roosevelt wins a fourth term , queen Wilhelmina and prime minister Smit send a telegram the same day congratulating him whit his fourth term in office. November 15th A German V-2 rocket crashed outside the Netherlands city of Amersfoort , this is the first time the royal Netherlands air force and royal Netherlands army are able to study a real wreckage of a V-2 rocket instead of studying it on the holodeck at the office of the royal Netherlands navy special operations. November 28th The first Allied convoy enters the port of Antwerp since its liberation in September , the allies who are allowed to use Netherlands waters may do it as long as the are not escorted by warships who have to remain outside Netherlands territorial waters , the royal Netherlands navy s who has guarantee a free passage of sea mines is doubling its patrol in order to prevent the Germans from laying mines ore hampering the allied convoys. December 7th At the Belgium city of liege a conference is held by general Dwight Eisenhower who announces the decision for the main land effort into Germany to be led by British field marshal Bernard Montgomery. December 15th The battle of the Bulge begins as German forces attempt a breakthrough in the Ardennes region. December 20th The Japanese imperial army operation against the Chinese national revolutionary army ends whit more then 76,000 Chinese being killed, wounded or captured , wile the Japanese imperial army loses only 17,000 killed ore wounded. December 31st Hungary, now led by a Soviet controlled government, declares war on Germany. (1) the royal Netherlands space force headquarters in Den Helder is still using the cover of the office of the royal Netherlands navy special operations. (2) the environmental suit is only worn by royal Netherlands space force personal who have passed the holodeck course onboard KNRS Amsterdam. (3) USS California and USS Arkansas are together whit USS Nevada and USS Texas the four US navy battleships to take part in the invasion of Normandy. (4) the KH-2 Kolibrie II helicopter is a enlarge version of the KH-1 Kolibrie of which more then twenty are in service whit the royal Netherlands air force and eight whit the royal Netherlands naval aviation service. (5) the Firestorm jet fighter was to have been named Meteor ,but to avoid confusion with the royal Netherlands air force D-23 Fokker meteoor jet fighter the name was changed to Firestorm. (6) the 306th fighter squadron is one of fourteen fighter squadron the royal Netherlands air force has , the others are the 311th , 312th , 313th 314th , 315th , 316th , 322nd , 323rd , 324th , 325th , 326th , 327th and 328th squadron.